Aosora Nami
is the one of the main protagonists of ''Pretty Cure RPM''. Her alter ego is . Nicknamed the "Cyclopedia" for her attention to the smallest detail, is a former lifesaver, who tends to be somewhat talkative. Appearance Nami's appearance was resembled to RPM's civilian form but it had form were blue. She had navy blue hair and eyes, and is said to look similar to Reika Aoki or Erika Kurumi. As Cure Dive, her form was resembled to RPM Blue but it had her form were cyan with blue accents. Her hair was light blue, tied in a black hair accesories with white and blue accents, cyan eyes, and she had white earrings with blue accents. Personality Nami is a very attractive person at her school. She loves to swim in the pool but she can't attack from light, sound, thieves, and monsters. Nami is the most popular and fastest swimmer of all. She loves to cook and draw doodles of her doting life. Because of her doting personality and cooking expertise, she has been referred to as the RPM Cures' by the other Go-Ongers and even her own dreams; she takes no offense to and even revels in the reference. The daughter of a family that runs a beach-side inn resort, Nami, as a young girl, prayed and offered omelets every day to a guardian statue in the eventually futile hope that her sickly mother would recover. Nami carries a small memo notebook, which is the source of her massive knowledge. She jots down notes about and draws doodles of the enemies the team faces, even in the middle of a fight. Nami is also the chief technician; she made modifications to the Engines so she can develop the Engine-G After the final battle, Nami becomes Minako's mechanic in the go-kart racing circuit and she is the lifecoach of the beach-side inn resort. As Cure Dive, Nami's physical strength is magnified. Relationships *'Haruka Minako' - Nami can helps doing for each. *'Hikaru Rina' - Nami along with her friends are decided to playing each other. *'Midorigawa Yuriko' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Kurohane Eren' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Enaji Kinri' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Enaji Ginri' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Kuraidendo Tenaya' - one of her pretty cure opearators; but she was quit in the Venjix in episode 12. *'Doctor Kris' - she gives the powers of pretty cure. Cure Dive is Nami's cure ego. She represented the lion. Attacks *'Diving Deep' - her first solo attack *'Diving Explosion' - her second attack *'Diving Splash' - her upgrade *'Diving Wave' - her finisher *'Diving Tornado' - her power-up attack Transformation Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!-''' is the transformation phrase of Nami. The transformation was in same process. Songs *Mizu no Namida' *'Blue Diver' *'Sky Blue Wave' Duets *'Friends of the Robots' ''(along with Minako & Rina's voice) *'GoGo! Purikyua no dendo!!' (along with Minako, Rina, Yuriko, & Eren's voice) *'RPM, Get it Gear!' (along with Minako, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) *'Ai no Dendo (Cure Operators ver.)' (along with Minako, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) *'Starlight ~RPM Time~' (along with Minako, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) Etymology - means blue, which is her theme color. means sky. But it means sky blue. - means wave. together, it means "sky blue wave", which is her second song from the second Pretty Cure RPM vocal album. Trivia *Her Go-Onger counterpart is Renn Kousaka, which her theme color is blue. *She shares her name with Aosora Prue of Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Cure Operators Category:~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥ Category:~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥ Members Category:AhimCures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Mistyemberandbea